vivacitasfandomcom-20200213-history
Sin
Sin (real name unknown) is a Solarian scientist known for his work with synthetic life (hence: Sin's Synthetics). Currently his projects have been put on the backburner and he is serving with the Solaris Royal Navy as a LTJG. Background I grew up in the heart of a Solaris city, though I've worked very hard to distance myself from my urban roots. I flew through Basic Education and achived a high enough aptitude score to be noticed by the Solarian College. Immediately I was "selected" by the College and recieved additional years of "schooling." I quickly became affluent with robotics, spacecraft, weapon systems (especially Anti-Matter projectiles) and Artificial Intelligence. From there I was a hot commodity to the corperations of Solaris, constructing automated machinery, reprograming networks, designing cutting-edge inter-stellar ships, and constructing planetary defense systems. Eventually I was flown off Terra to Solaris Prime, in the Vivacitas region. From there I moved from corperation to corperation until I stumbled upon a project stemming from not another corperation, but ouside of the Solarian Empire itself. A Lunaris government offical of a decent-sized colony (their values prevent rapid colonization) contracted me to build a automated defense system that could be constructed easily to provide much needed protection for otherwise lightly armed Lunaris ships. During my time with them, I became infatuated with Lunarian culture, and my work began reflecting my changing ideologies. Recent Activity After finishing the contract for the Lunarians, Sin began making his way back to Solaris Prime, but was ambushed by a heavily armed Pirate cruiser. Outgunned, Sin reluctantly surrendered. The Pirates boarded the ship, destoyed Sin's automaton crew, and left with the ship, leaving Sin stranded in a escape pod. Luckily, a pasing patrol of Lunaris fighters discovered the pod, and transported Sin to a customs station. Following the capture of his ship, Sin purchased an old, stripped LDF fighter from Axel Ixalite in the hopes of beginning a mining company to fund the raising of an automaton army, but soon realized the changing politics of the major factions called for a more immediate course of action. Sin reluctanly enlisted in the Solaris Royal Navy, though it was nothing like he expected. The SRN's numbers had declined, for countless internal conflicts had worn the Solarian Empire down as a whole. Sin's commanding officer, one Jerimiah Rahilly, was an easy going but devoted career soldier, determined to restore SRN (and Solaris) to its former glory. Sin, inspired by the LCDR, became a loyal, hardworking soldier. With the recent events involving Baron Von Dougal, and Jade Sky (formerly Jade Galixia) Sin does everything in his power to maintain peace within Vivacitas. One night, while devising stratagies to combat vastly superior foes, Sin fell asleep, dreaming of the Sun and the Moon. The next day, he went to the library of Solaris Prime and searched through the section of religion (a concept long forgotten by the Solarians). Eventually, he found a text detailing the teachings of a heretic, of the two dieties, the Sun and the Moon. Sin spent days studying the text, falling in love with the concept of the two dieties, and the two nations existing in symbiotic harmony. Though he may be a madman, diciple of a heretic, he and his synthetic armies will protect Vivacitas until death. Category:People